Her Only Chance
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: Brittany was sick and tired of her life always falling apart, she could no longer trust her friends, boys broke up with her left and right she had nowhere to go.. until she found him.


Her Only Chance; **1x01**

_Losing Trust_

" Love of my life, my soul mate.. your my best friend. " Brittany breathed out the words slowly as her fingers moved swiftly up and down the keyboard, her eyes closed as she sang her song.

" Who am i to say you love me.. ? " she sang the words in a small whisper as the song came to an end.

She sighed as her eyes drifted down to her fingers and the black and white keyboard, she sobbed quietly. Brittany didn't

know why he had left her.. She trusted him with her heart and soul. And yet, he cheated on her.. How could he? What had she done wrong? How was the other girl better then her? The questions circled around in her head over and over and over again. She held back the tears as she heard a familiar voice call her name.

She whipped her head around to see the one she called her bestfriend, Alvin Seville. She smiled as she looked over to the red clad chipmunk, the only one she had found her self to trust these days, sure her sisters.. but somehow she didnt know if she could trust them now.

Brittany giggled as Alvin tapped his foot impatiently, she always did love his silly little attitude even as they were kids. She gathered all her music in one swift movement, and skipped down the long corridor to the red capped chipmunk as she hooked her arm with his.

" Thanks for picking me up, Alvin. Sorry for the late notice, but.. its just Chris.. " Brittany stopped herself immeditally, she stared blankly ahead not a word coming from her lips.

Alvin looked over to the auburn haired chippette, and sighed feeling so guilty for the chipette. He placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her.

" Hey Britt, come on now.. were best buds its no problem. " he smirked as the chippette smiled with her icy blue eyes looking directly into his, he couldn't help but to love those eyes even more.

Brittany loved Alvin she did, and these were one of the reasons she did, he made her smile and laugh even when she didn't want to. It wouldn't have even mattered if someone had died, he'd be the one to make her smile. And she loved that so much, she loved him. I know what your thinking, then why don't you tell him that? How could i, he would never feel the same way. Have you met Alvin Seville?

Of course she loved him more than anything, but she couldn't ruin what the already had. Yes her heart would break every-time she wouldn't get to hold him, when another girl could. But she needed him happy, and when he was then she was.. hypothetically of course.

Brittany hadn't realized they had reached her house until Alvin had nudged her shoulder, she turned her attention to him and giggled at her realization. She waved goodbye as Alvin hugged her close and went his own way.

Brittany sighed as she walked up the steps to her house sluggishly, and opened the door as soon as she got inside she fell against the wall and sobbed silently,_ what did she do to deserve being hurt all the time?_ she thought.

Brittany's thoughts were soon interrupted by a girl moaning up the stairs, as a male voice told her quietly to " shh. " she couldn't tell you how she had gotten up stairs, but soon enough she was by Eleanor's bedroom door. Brittany silently opened it and gasped as she fell backwards onto the floor, She stared directly at the people who had stood before her.

There Eleanor was, her shirt off and her bra almost halfway off her body, she stared down at Brittany with guilt hanging on her eyes, and there beside her stood her ex-boyfriend Chris.

Brittany's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with her very own sister.

Brittany couldn't believe this, any of this and with one quick movement, Brittany was off the floor and out the door her chest felt like her heart was about to break if it hadn't already. Brittany hadn't noticed but the tears from her eyes were falling uncontrollably.

Her heart began to ache and she continued to sob as she gripped her chest tightly falling to the ground.

Brittany laid there, her heart broken but the world didn't stop though and she felt her head spinning over and over again.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the world, and suddenly it worked Brittany had disconnected herself from the world.

Brittany opened her eyes, and she felt two furry arms holding her. She looked up only to see that red capped chipmunk she loved so much, she didn't say a word but only cuddled up to him.

She didnt care where she was, or where he was taking her.

She trusted him, and only him.

He was her only chance, at a world of happiness and no more hurting.

She needed him, more than anyone.

Brittany hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep, until she found herself on Seville's couch. She groaned as she held her hand up to her head, as it began to ache. The pain increased as Brittany screamed out in pain, why was her head hurting like this? she thought.

She felt to arms around her shoulders as she let her hand fall to her side, and stared into the hazel eyes she knew so well.

" Alvin.. " she whispered, almost not loud enough for Alvin to hear, but he did and he nodded as he held the small chipette's face in his furry hands.

" It's okay Brittany im here, I wont hurt you. " he stated as he pressed his forehead to hers, trying to comfort her as much as could.

" I know you wont. " Was all that Brittany could say, as she closed her eyes taking all of the crappy details to her life sink in. She knew for a fact though.

She uncondtionally loved Alvin Seville.

**

Okay Here We Go! Hope you like it, its kinda depressing and all but i worked super hard on this. Chapter Two Will be more action like and stuff. he he _Review!_


End file.
